Summer Break
by spikewil
Summary: Two broken families are in need of a break. Where better than Bobby's cabin! Slash and Het pairings
1. Chapter 1

Title: Summer Break 1/5

Author: spikewil

Fandom: Supernatural/Ten Inch Hero

Pairing: Surprise

Summary: two families torn apart by the same demon, need a break.

Spoilers: Season 1 of Supernatural and the new movie Ten Inch Hero.

Disclaimer: Boys aren't mine and unfortunately never will be. But Sarah and Jack are mine.

Dean stared, enthralled by the swaying hips of the tall brown-haired woman in Bobby's living room. Completely focused on the music coming from her headphones from her ipod, her body moved gracefully to the rhythm only she could hear. This silent choreography was largely ignored by all but was closely followed by Dean's green eyes, which seemed to be lured by the rhythmic movement of the woman's curvaceous hips and her bouncing breasts. Finally his gaze rested on her oval face to observe her features. Thin lips mouthed the lyrics in silence; a pair of rectangular glasses was perched on a slightly long nose and suited her full cheeks perfectly. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and scanned the room until she identified who was observing her. When her piercing brown eyes looked straight into Dean's, there was a brief flash of recognition. Unaware of their surroundings, they stared at each other.

Sam hadn't paid much attention to the woman, he was more interested in the young man sprawled on the couch: green punk hair, rough stubble and several piercing studs were not entirely successful in hiding long black lashes and high cheekbones to die for. He trailed his eyes to the man's neck where he spotted a Celtic tattoo, which disappeared beneath his shirt. Sam smiled at the familiar 'You can Read!' saying printed on the young man's black and yellow T-shirt, reminding him of the teasing remarks he often made to Dean about his poor researching skills. Returning his focus to the young man's face, Sam realized the other man's piercing green eyes were looking straight at him, fully aware of his scrutiny, and blushed in embarrassment.

Bobby watched amusedly at the lewd looks his bulky friend Jack was throwing in John Winchester's direction; his sharp blue eyes were slowly cataloguing every inch of the older man's tall muscular body, from his bearded face to his exposed neck, down to a broad chest accented by a tight dark red shirt and finally stopping at John's crotch. Bobby chuckled loudly when he witnessed the great and arrogant John Winchester blush brightly beneath his stubble under Jack's gaze. The unexpected sound broke the silence in the living room and brought everybody's attention back to reality.

"John, Dean, Sam? I would like you to meet Jack, Sarah and Boaz Priestly," Bobby said, introducing the two families to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Summer Break 2/5

Author: spikewil

Fandom: Supernatural/Ten Inch Hero

Pairing: Sarah/Dean

Summary: two families torn apart by the same demon, need a break.

Spoilers: Season 1 of Supernatural and the new movie Ten Inch Hero.  
Disclaimer: Boys aren't mine and unfortunately never will be. But Sarah and Jack are mine.

POV Bobby

Bobby Singer was renowned for being a hard man to faze, too jaded by his long demon-hunting career since the death of his wife. But ever since the unexpected arrival of the Priestly and Winchester fellow hunting families at his summer cabin just a few weeks back, the usually stoic man found himself tripping from one surprise to another.  
Dean and Sarah had understandably taken an instant liking to each other, having roughly the same age and sharing common interests. Ignoring the teasing jabs from their siblings, they spent most of the time together, enjoying the peace and tranquility of the forest and exploring their mutual attraction.

In the early hours of the dawn of a Saturday morning, Bobby woke, instantly alert to any danger, trying to identify the noise that had disturbed his sleep. When he recognized the soft melody coming from the living room, he let out a sigh of relief. It must be Sarah, he thought, dancing to her beloved music again. Unable to fall asleep again, Bobby got up, dressed himself and went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. But on the way to the kitchen, a tender scene took him by surprise. Sarah wasn't dancing alone. Dean and Sarah were holding each other in a loving embrace and what looked like a gentle first kiss.

The kiss turned deeper for a few seconds until the couple pulled apart and pressed their foreheads pressed against each other. Hands placed on their partner's hips, their bodies moved sensually to one of those bands Sarah seemed to favor, Flaw. Although Sarah was a few inches taller than Dean, they seemed to fit each other perfectly.  
Just when their touches were starting to explore further, Bobby heard someone stumble sleepily out of bed in one of the upstairs rooms. Soon the house would be buzzing with the usual morning activity and Bobby thought he'd better alert the couple before they drew a larger audience to their private moment. Coughing discreetly but loud enough to draw the embarrassed couple apart, he went into the kitchen, giving the young couple time enough to turn off the music regain their composure. After a few minutes, Dean and Sarah joined him in the kitchen and helped Bobby's preparations for breakfast.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

After breakfast, the sun was already shining harshly, announcing the beginning of a very hot day, so the group decided to go swimming at the lake nearby the cabin. Sarah and Dean walked closely side-by-side, towels draped over their hands so that their linked fingers were discretely covered. When the group reached the lake, John and Jack decided to lie on their towels and take a nap under the shade of the tall trees while Sam and Boaz preferred a quicker way to cool down by having some fun in the water by splashing around, while Bobby took his book and settled in the nook of an old tree. Sarah and Dean quietly walked away from the others, hoping to find a more private spot further up the lake to explore their new relationship. After two hours of relaxation, it was time for lunch, but Sarah and Dean were nowhere in sight. Bobby decided to look for the couple. He soon came across them, too engaged in their coupling to notice his presence. Bobby froze, trying not to disturb them. He knew he should walk away and not intrude their intimacy but his eyes couldn't tear away from the alluring sight of Sarah straddling Dean, moving slowly up and down the young man's cock, which penetrated her in lazy thrusts. Her slender body was trembling, clearly close to the edge of orgasm. Suddenly, Sarah's hands gripped Dean's shoulders as she moaned and cried out her pleasure into the boy's neck.

Dean changed their position in a swift and practiced move, laying Sarah carefully on the colorful beach towel while Sarah was still riding the waves of her pleasure, without withdrawing from her body. As soon as he settled on top of her, he began thrusting powerfully into Sarah. Bobby noticed how fast Dean's buttocks were contracting at the rhythm of his passion and the clearing was filled with the couple's moans. At last, the older man came back to his senses and thought, although belatedly, that discretion was the better part of valor. He started to turn his back to the sexy couple when Sarah stretched her right arm and arched her body. Intrigued by the unexpected movement, Bobby looked again, trying to understand what she was trying to reach, not expecting to see her middle finger entering Dean's ass, causing their bodies to climax and cry out their pleasure. Finally able to walk away, Bobby hurried back to the lake but he knew that he would never forget what he had witnessed in the depth of forests, no matter how hard he tried.

SDSDSDSDSD

The Winchester and Priestly families had already spent 5 weeks at Bobby's cabin when they decided to go out into the town nearby the cabin. John had suggested it first, wanting to thank his friend for the use of his cabin and the others had quickly agreed to it. Besides, a friendly meal and some dancing at the local restaurant would give everyone the chance to release some tension and energy, after having to share the same house with a large group of people for such a long time, he thought. Even John was suffering from some cabin fever, having had to endure Jack's attention and lewd looks in the past weeks. At a nearby restaurant, the group followed a young attractive waitress to a large enough table for all. Dean, being the perfect gentleman, helped Sarah to sit before sitting next to her and linking their fingers on the table, publicly announcing their relationship to the others. The couple was also celebrating their first anniversary, having started their affair a month ago.

Bobby observed how the others reacted to the couple's gesture, smiling, teasing and congratulating them, especially their siblings. He knew that the others hadn't been as unaware of the couple's antics as they might have thought but no one had acknowledged the relationship, respecting their need for privacy. Bobby watched bemusedly how John and Jack tried to look stern, issuing a silent warning to their child's partner if ever they would hurt their son or daughter. The couple chuckled, smiling shyly at their mock glares, confident in their parents' love and their relationship.

After dessert, the young couple was drawn to the slow music that was playing in the background and decided to move to the small dancing area at the back of the restaurant. They challenged their brothers to join them and to Bobby's surprise, both men decided to accept the dare. As they both possessed the same quirky humor and had come to know each other pretty well in the past weeks, they looked at each other and starting dancing together. Sam and Boaz laughed loudly while holding each other and experimenting some risky moves on the dance floor, clearly having fun at shocking the other patrons at the restaurant and the others at their table. Bobby could hardly believe his eyes, instead of inviting some of the attractive ladies in the dancing area; they had turned to each other and looked surprisingly good together. By the end of the song, everyone had seemingly accepted their crazy moves as just another example of two guys letting off some steam with some silliness, applauding their performance.

But after Sam and Boaz's bow to thank their audience, Bobby couldn't help wondering if anyone else had noticed the glances they boys were exchanging, hinting that their impromptu dance had changed the way they viewed each other.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Bobby

Bobby was feeling restless; he needed to release some tension with some plain physical labor. Although they were in the middle of a very hot Summer, Bobby decided to chop some firewood for the upcoming colder season. On his way to the shed, his mind kept replaying some of the more intimate scenes he had accidentally witnessed in the past weeks.

When the Winchester and Priestly families had arrived at his cabin for a well-deserved rest against their common battle against the same yellow-eyed demon, Bobby hadn't expected their arrival to cause so much stress in his otherwise calm and solitary life at the cabin.

Both families seemed to be enjoying their time at the cabin and had found out many common interests, especially the new couples. But for Bobby, having to navigate carefully in his own house because he was confronted with them everywhere he turned was proving to be harder than he had thought.

After dinner at the restaurant, everyone had adjusted to Dean and Sarah's relationship. But the budding attraction between Boaz and Sam that night had been growing and, ever since that night, their impromptu dance had turned into something more than fun and games, to everyone's astonishment and amusement.

Bobby grabbed the axe in the back of the shed and went back outside to chop some firewood. Swinging it hard and methodically, he focused his attention into the simple task and tried to empty his mind. Soon, the noise of the wood being splintered and thrown onto a fast growing pile echoed in the backyard.

Having run out of firewood, Bobby straightened up and stretched his tired muscles. He was feeling much better but the heat of the day and his workout were making his shirt stick to his sweaty back. He took it off and used it to wipe off the sweat on his forehead before throwing it onto the ground. He took some of the chopped wood into his arms and was bout to take it to the pile behind the shed when he heard a moan.

Bobby let out a groan of frustration himself, his moment of peace and quiet had ended too quickly. Now that he had stopped chopping, he was able to hear the passionate moans of a couple. Dean and Sarah must have decided that the shed would be a good place for a private moment since no one in their perfect mind would be using it in this hot weather. How it slipped their attention that Bobby was there, he had no idea. Bobby sighed; he would have to return to the cabin now.

But to do so, Bobby would have to get past the couple. He hoped they would be too distracted to notice him. He carefully peeked around the corner to see if he could get away discretely, otherwise he would have to stay there until they moved away or take a long detour in the woods.

Boaz and Sam were enthralled with each other that they didn't spot Bobby. Sam pressed Boaz against the side of the shed; fingers tightened in the green hair and pressed his lips against the soft lips.

Bobby watched to see Sam and Boaz passionately enwrapped, giving each other friction and rough touches before both of them groaned loudly, reaching their orgasm and coming in their pants. Their moans turned into whimpers, when they were startled from their high when Bobby once again coughed.

"Hum…hey Bobby," the boys said in unison before grabbing the other's hand and quickly running away.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jack had suggested a movie night and everyone had readily agreed so he and John went to town to collect some movies. Meanwhile, Dean and Sarah decided to get settled on the couch in their favorite position. Every man in the cabin had known Sarah was a caring person who liked hugging and touching people. Dean, however, had always been the one who had to comfort, support or lead his younger brother, taking control and responsibility for their successes and failures. With Sarah, Dean had discovered the pleasure of being taken care of for a change. They were often found with Sarah sitting behind Dean, hugging him lovingly and occasionally kissing his neck. They simply fit together perfectly.

Bobby looked around, trying to find Boaz and Sam. After the incident at the shed, Bobby and the others had caught them together a few more times in the most surprising places. He sighed and stood up to find them. He took a look in the basement, the kitchen, the veranda and even the rooftop. On his way back to the living room, a couple of muffled whimpers took him to the back of the cabin. There wasn't much there, only a guest room and a few closets. Bobby took a careful peek in the guest room but it was empty. Confused, he was about to call out their names when he heard a thud inside the closet. They couldn't be in there, right? Bobby knocked but didn't get an answer so he opened the door.

Whatever Bobby was expecting, he had never thought he would find Boaz sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, jeans pooled around his ankles, with Sam happily bouncing on his lap while gripping Boaz's shoulders tightly. They were both in the middle of an explosive orgasm, judging by the semen spurting from Sam's cock onto his lover's shirt and the pained look on Boaz's face. Too shocked to move, Bobby watched them kissing deeply while coming down from their high.

When Boaz finally noticed Bobby standing in the doorway, the boy smirked and tightened his hold on Sam's buttocks. "Like what you see, Bobby?", he asked.

The older man finally managed to move away from that green-haired imp and his attractive lover, who was now also looking at him, too dazed to be self-conscious about his nudity. Bobby shut the closet door and made his way back to the living room as fast as he could, too embarrassed to say anything about their shameless behavior.

Sam and Boaz returned to the living room, still looking slightly disheveled and sated. They tried to ignore the grins from their siblings and settled themselves on the other side of the large couch but weren't able to avoid blushing at John and Jack's knowing looks. Defiantly, Boaz snuggled into Sam's muscled arms and scowled at everyone, silently challenging them to make any comment about it.

Jack and John decided to leave them be and took the love seat which left Bobby sitting on the floor, closest to the TV and player. He prepared the first movie and stared at the cover, frowning at the title. 'Great, a thriller. The perfect movie to laugh at silly Hollywood monsters and bad special effects'.

When he finished setting up the DVD player and turned around to get back to his nest of pillows on the floor, Bobby noticed each couple had decided to snuggle beneath one of the blankets Bobby always kept near. The night was a bit chilly but not enough to warrant them but Bobby figured the young couples wanted to enjoy its comfort. However, even John and Jack had followed their example and were covered with a blanket as well. He frowned at the closeness of the two older men but didn't think anything of it except for taking a mental note to light the cabin's fire the next evening.

The movie wasn't too bad and soon everyone was trying to outdo the others' comments, each of them getting more outrageous than the next. Bobby was having fun and feeling relaxed until, in the middle of a complicated fighting scene, he started hearing heavy breathing, whimpers and choked sobs of passion. Groaning, he closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. He was unwilling to look behind him and find one of the couples in another compromising situation. Bobby waited for their parents' comment, hoping they would put a quick end to their children's antics. 'Honestly, didn't their fathers teach them any sense of decorum?' he wondered.

But no teasing comments or parental reminders of propriety were heard. All Bobby could hear was the sound coming from the movie and those lustful moans. Surprised, he turned around slowly, almost afraid to look.

Boaz, Sam, Dean and Sarah were gaping at their fathers, shocked to see them kissing deeply, obviously flustered and moving rhythmically beneath the blanket they were sharing. Even though nothing could be seen, there were no doubts about what the older men were doing. Their hips kept moving and their breathing became pitched until John's back arched and he roared his climax. A rapidly growing wet stain on the blanket showed where he had shot his load. It didn't take long for Jack to follow, if his moan was anything to go by.

Bobby looked back to the children and saw several emotions on their faces, ranging from disgust to happiness. It was too much for Bobby; their parents were as bad as them. He had been surprised too many times in the past weeks. Instead of surprise or shock, Bobby found the whole situation hilarious and laughed wholeheartedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby stood in front of Boaz and looked at him, trying to adjust to Boaz's new look. The young man had decided to surprise his lover by changing his style, so Bobby had taken him to the nearest city for a bit of shopping and a new haircut. At the hairdresser's, Bobby had stood silently while red and green hair fell on the floor and light brown hair was exposed.

The young man had asked the hairdresser not to cut it too short because he liked being able to style it but Bobby suspected it had something to do with the fact that Sam loved ruffling his hair, especially during their private moments. Ever since the boys had started their torrid affair, Boaz always appeared to be unkempt or in some state of undress.

Bobby smiled and gave a nod of approval to Boaz's enquiring look in the mirror. The new haircut suited the young man's nature, revealing the shy and friendly man that was usually hidden behind his unconventional appearance. When Boaz's smiled back, Bobby was surprised to see how much he resembled Dean physically. Their bone structure was similar but the nose and lips were slightly different and Boaz looked younger than Dean. As for their characters and attitudes, the boys were complete opposites: Dean was sarcastic but craved tenderness and Boaz was a rebel who needed someone to love.

The next stop in their mini-make-over trip was the local shop for hunting gear and supplies.

Bobby and Boaz looked around in search of Jack and John. With a knowing smirk on his face, Boaz turned towards the toilets at the back of the shop and banged loudly on the door until John's head appeared, mumbling something about meddling kids. A few moments later, the door was fully opened and John left the toilet, hands busily zipping up his fly, soon followed by Jack, cheeks still flushed with the heat of a quick hard fuck.

The older men had joined Bobby and Boaz on their trip to the town, allegedly to get a haircut themselves but had disappeared as soon as Boaz had sat on the chair. Bobby had done his best to ignore the older men, no longer surprised to see or hear any of the couples having sex in every corner or hiding place of his cabin.

His only problem was that the couples were getting bolder and bolder, no longer holding back even if there were others around. Bobby even suspected that they were enjoying their semi-public sex a little too much. Sometimes he had the impression he was living in an alternate reality.

Bobby fought back a grin at the way both men struggled to regain some sense of propriety under the glare of the hairdresser. They left the shop in a hurry and waited for Bobby and Boaz at the corner, who followed them at a more sedate pace. When they reached the couple, Bobby was able to see shock and surprise wash over John and Jack's faces as they looked at the new Boaz. Although neither made a comment, he suspected that they had also noticed the resemblance with the older Winchester boy.

The next was a clothing store especially for hunters. Leather jacket, dark jeans and firm boots. While Boaz changed, John and Jack were slipping into one the many changing cabins. Zipper being lowered was heard clearly. Bobby looked at the curtain framing the cabin, he could clearly see through the gap that John was on his knees while taking Jack's thick cock in his mouth while looking up.

Jacks' moans echoed through the store before Bobby saw that Jack had placed a fist in his mouth to stop him from making noises. Slurping noises became evident when Jack apparently reached his orgasm and came into John's mouth.

Still, Bobby shook his heads; he never knew his friends were this reckless when it came to their relationship. It wasn't that the city was against gay people, but you always had to be careful. The wrong person could use it against them.

When the shopping and changing Boaz's look had finished, they returned to the cabin. Boaz quickly went to Bobby's bedroom, so he could change in peace without Sam being curious. When he heard the knock and Bobby's voice, he came out in one of his new outfits.

Bobby watched Sam and Dean drop their mouths as they stared at the newly transformed man. Dean stepped closer, strange to see someone who wasn't family look like him. But Dean's reaction wasn't important to Boaz, as he stared at his lover.

He watched Sam laugh and look even more lovesick than possible as he walked towards Boaz, lifting him and hugging him. Boaz's legs went around Sam's waist as they kissed deeply in front of their families. While Dean was still in shock, he relaxed when Sarah hugged him from behind. Her hands and kisses instantly assured the young man.

Bobby just cried out for a while, shocking his friends. He had enough; his cabin reeked of sex while he couldn't get any. He glared at them, his eyes telling them they needed to end their summer break and go back on the road.

"I think we need set Bobby up with a date," Sarah and Sam said at the same time, causing laughter from the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Summer Break 5/5

Author: spikewil

Email:

Fandom: Supernatural/Ten Inch Hero

Pairing: Jack/John, Boaz/Sam and Sarah/Dean

Rating: FRT

Summary: two families torn apart by the same demon, need a break.

Spoilers: Season 1 of Supernatural and the new movie Ten Inch Hero.

Disclaimer: Boys aren't mine and unfortunately never will be. But Sarah and Jack are mine. Yay me….get to have some fun with them

Bobby wasn't surprised when the two families to split up differently. The cabin, after repeated requests to Bobby, would be used as their main base camp, where they would come together, while hunting.

While Jack and John decided to do this together, Bobby wasn't surprised when Dean, Sarah, Boaz and Sam announced the same. They would keep in touch to know each other's cases.

As the cars and truck were readied for the trips, Bobby watched them kiss before each couple got into their cars. Loud honking and screams of goodbye, the two families left Bobby alone in his cabin.

Bobby returned inside only to groan embarrassed when he noticed a package on the table for him. He calmly inspected for booby traps before opening the box. He slammed down the lid, before slowly opening them again. Even though his embarrassment wasn't witnessed, he slowly took out the toy and taking it into his bedroom.

Loud groans filled the cabin once again…


End file.
